Come What May
by YaneDirnt20
Summary: Sabewan. Songfic.Sabe is in a coma and ObiWan is with her.Based on song Come What May by David Baerwald. Changed the rating...T didnt seem to fit so now its this...Please R&R I would really apprieciate it...


Summery: Sabewan. Songfic.Sabe is in a coma and Obi-Wan is with her.Based on song _Come What May by David Baerwald._

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters…Although I wish I did because that would be sooooo awesome! I also do not own _Come What May_ that is David Baerwald's not mine tear...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Come What May**

Obi-Wan awoke to the steady beep of a heart monitor. His eyes saddened at the sight before him. His beloved was lying in the hospital bed next to him. Sabe' had been here for six months, stuck in a coma that wouldn't let her go. He tried to be there everyday, but missions would come and he had to uphold his duty as a Jedi and go. No matter how far the distance, he would think of her. As he looked at her still form, he remembered how she came to be this way.

_Sabe hadn't been feeling well for the past few weeks. Obi-Wan was beginning to get worried. Sabe was usually a very healthy, strong person. But, she was turning pale and started eating less and less. When she did, it would usually come back up and she would be over the toilet for a long time. She lost a lot of weight and there were dark circles around here eyes. She had a fever of 110 degrees. He wanted to take her to the hospital, but she would have none of it. That was until the day she almost died. She was feeling dizzy, but continued her work, but then she fainted and fell down three flights of stairs. Then she finally agreed to go to the hospital. The doctors were upset that she hadn't come sooner. They took tests and watched her overnight until they found what was wrong with her. She had typhoid fever. Two days later, she fell into a deep coma. The doctors said that she may never come out of it. She might have to be in the hospital for the rest of her life._

So that is why he is here today. He took her cold hand in his and looked at her. Tears filled his eyes as he started to sing her favorite song.

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_It's like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Everyday I'm loving you more and more_

_Listen to my heart can you hear it sing?_

_Come back to me and forgive everything_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_But I love you till the end of time_

Suddenly he felt her hand move. He knew it was almost impossible for her to move her hand and he shook it off.

_Come what may, come what may, come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

This time he swore he felt her body move on the bed and a tug on his hand. He noticed that the sheets on the bed had moved so he knew he wasn't going crazy. He continued.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

_And there's no mountain too high_

_No river too wide, sing out this song_

_And I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide_

_But I love you until the end of time_

As he finished the song, Sabe's head moved and her eyes opened.

"Obi-Wan?" she whispered.

He couldn't believe it. He just stared at her incredulously for the longest time until he finally whispered, "Sabe?"

"What happened?" she asked.

"You have been in a coma for six months. No one thought you would survive."

She stared at him, seeing the tears begin to well up in his eyes.

"I heard you sing"

"What?"

"I heard your singing. That is what pulled me out of it"

He smiled, "Why didn't I think of it before?" his voice dropped low and his smile faded, "I missed you so much Sabe."

She smiled, "When I was in my coma, do you know what I dreamt about?"

"What?"

"You."

"I love you Sabe."

"As do I," she replied.

Smiling slyly she asked, "Can you sing it again? You have such a wonderful voice."

"Of course I will, my love."

And he did.

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_It's like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Everyday I'm loving you more and more_

_Listen to my heart can you hear it sing?_

_Come back to me and forgive everything_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_But I love you till the end of time_

_Come what may, come what may, come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

_And there's no mountain too high_

_No river too wide, sing out this song_

_And I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide_

_But I love you until the end of time_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Ok I was very tired when I wrote this and if its not that good tell me cause...it would be nice to know so I could revise it or something...My friend helped me with the first sentence to get me started so I have to give my props to iluvJT...THANK YOU! Please R&R...I want to hear your thoughts on this story...I probably just repeated myself...yea...Hope you liked it...


End file.
